


What to Expect When You're Adopting

by tarukryl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, cat!castiel, cat!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarukryl/pseuds/tarukryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, How Dean Got A Roommate.</p><p>Sam is a lawyer-to-be who lives with his cat, Dean, when his girlfriend convinces him to meet a new cat at the shelter. When Sam brings Castiel home, Dean does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Expect When You're Adopting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justfandomtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfandomtrash/gifts).



> Unbeta'd self-indulgent cat!fic with fluff and a lot of Sam. Also, blatant disregard for proper animal-adoption methods.
> 
> This would not have been finished if it hadn't been for the lovely Mermels telling me to write. She also gave me the title. Thanks dearie!

Sam Winchester likes his life. He’s in law school, owns his own place, loves his wonderful girlfriend, and has a cat named Dean. (Luckily the apartment complex allows small pets, or Dean would still be on the streets.) He calls his mother every weekend because he knows she worries otherwise, and he and his father have recently reached a mostly-pleasant truce about his career choice.

Most Friday and Saturday nights, Sam and Jess go out on the town, but weeknights are for hitting the books. Those nights Sam usually orders in or makes himself a salad, but there are occasions when he borrows his neighbor’s grill to make himself a burger. Dean usually gets the leftover meat before sprawling out on the chair in front of the tv, where he fiddles with the remote long enough that he eventually hits the power button and goes on to watch the screen intently. If he weren’t just a cat, Sam would swear Dean knows exactly what he’s doing. He keeps the volume low while he studies, and if he happens to remember snippets of cheesy low-budget action films while writing an essay in class, well, no one has to know.

* * *

Jessica Moore works at a pet shelter, and every once in a while she tries to convince Sam to take an animal home. He always refuses, because they’re too big or too small or Dean wouldn’t approve. He always feels bad about it because he knows the animals need homes, too. Jess always tells him it’s okay, because maybe someone else can give them a better home than Sam can. That mollifies him, but not completely. Still, Jess has stopped bringing it up because she knows the drill. So when Jess tries again one night, Sam is caught a little off guard.

They’re talking on the phone one Thursday night, Sam eating delivery pizza, when Jess changes the subject from hot air balloons to animals. It actually makes a bit of sense, since she works there every evening and is probably seated with about five different cats or dogs around her right now. “So,” she says. “There’s this new cat at the shelter.”

“Jess, you know Dean hates other cats.”

“But Castiel gets along with everyone! Even the loner cats. And he’s very well-behaved.”

“I don’t know…” Sam shoots a look at Dean, who is currently trying very hard to steal Sam’s pizza without Sam noticing. When he sees Sam watching him, the white and orange cat blinks unashamedly. Sam has to brush him away and close the box. “What kind of a name is Castiel, anyway?”

“Not sure, but you know cats don’t really care. Please? I would take him myself but--”

“I know.” Jess’s mother is allergic to furry animals, so the closest Jess can get is at the shelter or at Sam’s home. He sighs. “Tell you what, I’ll go in and meet him. But I’m--”

He can practically hear her smile. “That’s great! How’s right now?”

“Fine, but I’m not promising to keep him.”

“Sure, sure.”

* * *

Sam doesn’t know who is most surprised of the four of them. Jess is ecstatic, of course. Sam certainly wasn’t expecting to come home with a second cat, and Dean is staring at the new tortoiseshell with what appears to be defensive confusion. Castiel, for his part, is looking at his new surroundings as if shocked that they are not the shelter. His wide blue eyes take in everything, from the small tv beyond the twin bed in the biggest room to the teeny bathroom on the right and the one-person kitchen at the back. Sam wonders if there will really be enough room for the three of them, especially when Dean raises his hackles as Castiel moves in his direction.

Jess laughs at Sam’s expression and pats his arm. “Don’t worry. Like I said, Castiel gets along with everyone. I’m sure Dean will come around.”

“If you say so.” Sam takes the kennel carrier from Jess and drops it behind the front door, then pulls Jess in for a kiss. “Thanks. And you’re right, I’m sure Dean will learn to deal.”

* * *

Sam thinks everything is going alright until he finds Dean eating Castiel’s food. The tortoiseshell doesn’t seem to mind, and in fact he appears to not want to eat at all, but Sam shoves Dean away. “He has to eat too, you know.”

Dean huffs and stalks away, tail held high. Castiel ignores them both in favor of the view from the window. Sam sighs and collects a pliant Castiel into his arms and back to the bowl.

“I don’t know what’s so interesting out there,” he says to his new cat. “It’s just a parking lot and a highway.” He rubs his knuckles on Castiel’s forehead and refills his food bowl, adding a couple treats in hopes the cat will eat. Castiel just looks at him as though he has no idea what he’s supposed to do with the food, which prompts Sam to text Jess.

\- _Hey, do you know if Cas needs special food or something?_

\- _Umm idk he only got in two days ago so i dont think anyone really knew. I can ask_

Sam hums, thinking. He has class in a bit, so he decides that if Castiel gets hungry enough, he’ll eat what Dean does until Sam and Jess can figure something out. He pets Cas’s head again, saying aloud, “If you don’t hurry up, though, I won’t be able to stop Dean eating it again.”

When Sam comes home a few hours later, Castiel is back on his windowsill, his bowl is empty, and Dean is suspiciously nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Anyway, it doesn’t seem like there was anything he needed. The few times food was given, his always seemed untouched. Maybe you should get him checked out,” Jess says over dinner Friday night. She twirls spaghetti around her fork and takes a bite.

“Yeah, I was planning a trip to the vet anyway,” Sam says over his penne. “You know, regular check-up and everything.”

“Mm,” Jess hums. “It was a big family that had him before. Alex said they moved and just decided they didn’t want a cat anymore. Poor thing.”

“At least they cared enough to drop him off at the shelter instead of just leaving him. It is a little sad, though. He doesn’t seem very high maintenance.”

“Exactly! And he’s such a sweetie, even Luce tolerated him back at the shelter.”

Sam stares. He knows for a fact that terror of a cat was named Lucifer for a reason. “You’re kidding.”

Jess grins. “I’m not saying he _liked_ him, but he seemed curious about him, which is better than outright hatred.”

“Wow.”

“Yep.”

There’s a pause as Sam picks up the fork he’d dropped. “Wow.”

* * *

It’s a Tuesday afternoon and Sam is not looking forward to it. Sam’s first trip to the vet with Castiel also includes Dean, because he’s due for a rabies vaccine, which means Dean’s going to be just _thrilled_ later. Dean usually just rides in the passenger seat or on Sam’s lap, but since he still hasn’t warmed up to Castiel, Sam puts them both in their respective carriers. Dean gives Sam his best _I hate everything you are_ glare through the window slats, but Castiel lays down quietly after one simple push. Dean complains loudly the whole drive there.

“I worry he’s not eating enough,” Sam tells the vet later. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him eat, actually.”

The vet looks Castiel over, poking and prodding the pliant cat carefully. “I can’t tell perfectly without doing some scans, but he feels healthy and fit. Sometimes cats have a little trouble adjusting to a new home, but they settle in eventually. But I could give him the normal vaccines along with Dean’s, or you could sign Cas here up for some tests. It’s up to you.”

Sam thinks about it, worrying about Castiel. “Adjustment could be the problem. Dean sure isn’t helping. Would it be okay if I just kept an eye on him and keep you updated?”

“Sure. Just be sure to call if you think there is anything wrong. Okay?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

An hour later, both cats are a little woozy in Sam’s apartment post-vaccinations. Dean still manages to glare at Sam because _how could he let this happen_? Castiel, on the other hand, flops onto a pillow and doesn’t move until Wednesday.

* * *

Dean takes to attacking Castiel. At first, Sam thinks he honestly hates the other cat, but he realizes after talking to Jess about it that Dean’s actually just trying to say who’s boss. Castiel usually just lets it happen, not bothering to fight back, which makes Sam feel a little sorry for Cas when Dean doesn’t stop. It’s only Jess telling him it’s normal that stops him from intervening.

It’s about the seventeenth time (not that Sam is keeping count) that Dean gets a big surprise and a kick in the pants. Dean pounces on Castiel once again, but before he can even start hissing the tortoiseshell has rolled them over. He boxes Dean in, claws out and hackles raised, and gets in his face before letting out a low, threatening growl. Sam and Dean stare at him in shock, and then - it’s over. Castiel goes quiet, lets Dean roll out from under him, and stalks away, tail held high. 

Sam lets loose peals of laughter while Dean slinks under the kitchen table, pointedly facing away from both Sam and Castiel. “I guess he’s a bigger badass than you thought, huh, Dean?”

Dean never outright attacks Castiel again, though they do sometimes bat at each other more playfully. And if Jess thinks it’s “absolutely adorable, oh my god,” well, she never tells _Dean_ that.

* * *

The funny thing (or, _one_ funny thing) about Castiel is that he seems just as fascinated by television as Dean is. Sam is turning the volume down after Dean flicks it on when he sees the tortoiseshell on the back of the chair. Dean has either not noticed his presence or is ignoring him, and Castiel seems fine with hanging out up high. Sam smiles to himself and returns to studying.

When he’s going to bed later, Castiel is on an armrest with his legs curled underneath him and tail curled toward Dean. Dean is seated the same way in the center of the chair, and both cats are glued to the screen. Sam turns the tv off with a “time for bed, boys,” and they quickly jump off the chair, entertainment gone.

Dean beats Sam to Sam’s own pillow, as per usual. Castiel usually sleeps on his cat pillow or in the window, but tonight he follows them. Sam pushes Dean to the side (as usual), picks Cas up, and gets into bed himself before plopping Cas down on his opposite side. Dean looks at them both before huffing and settling himself on the center of Sam’s chest, prompting a laugh from Sam, who falls asleep petting both of them.

* * *

It turns out, Castiel does eat. His bowl is always empty when Sam checks it, but he’s never sure it’s not Dean eating it until he catches them at it. Sam usually fills their bowls and leaves for class before the cats can reach the kitchen, but one day he’s running late, and what he sees shocks him. Dean isn’t eating; in fact, he’s watching Castiel. Cas takes a minute, but he eventually goes over to his bowl and starts eating. It’s only then that Dean digs in.

Sam’s late to class, but it’s worth knowing things are okay at home.

* * *

It’s only a few weeks after that when Sam comes home from a date with Jess to find Dean and Castiel curled up together on Dean’s cushion. Dean raises his head from where it had been resting on Cas’s and gives Sam a cat-patented _don’t fuck with me_ glare before wrapping himself a little tighter around Castiel.

Within minutes, Sam is on the phone. “Jess,” he says, grinning. “You’ll never guess what I just saw.”

**

Fin

**


End file.
